criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Death
Case# 2- Inside Death '''is the second case in QueenVille. This is made by PetroJustin. Case Detail We are here! The next case is here! Get ready for.. !BANG! What the heck is that? A gun!!!! Again, murders! Let's investigate it, here at the Headquarters. And here is Betty Hugo, our suspect from last case. Let's talk to her after! Victim Dinah Queen (sitting on a chair, banged with a gun) Murder Weapon Handgun Killer Rain Hutchingson Suspects * Betty Hugo '''Age: 27 Eyes: green Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 Profile: * Left-handed * Eats beignets Appearance: * Wears yellow clothes _________________________________________________________________________________________ * Rain Hutchingson Age: 33 Eyes: black Blood Type: A+ Height: 6'1 Weight: 200 lbs Profile: * Right-handed * Eats beignets * Anti-depressants Appearance: * Wears yellow clothes * Has a scar _______________________________________________________________________________ *Paul Queen Age: 29 Eyes: blue Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'5 Weight: 150 lbs Profile: *Left-handed *Eats Beignets *Anti-depressants Apperance: *Has a scar *Wears fuschic clothes _________________________________________________________________________________________ *James Reannad Age: 48 Eyes: brown Blood Type: O+ Height: 5'9 Weight: 210 lbs Profile: *Right-handed *Eats beignets *Anti-depressants Appearance: *Wears blue clothes ________________________________________________________________________________________ *Anne Smith Age: 24 Eyes: green Blood Type: B+ Height: 5'9 Weight: 210 lbs Profile: *Right-handed *Anti-depressants Appearance: *Has a scar *Wears yellow clothes Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed * The killer eats beignets * The killer is on anti-depressants * The killer has a scar * The killer wears yellow clothes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Headquarters (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun) * Calm Betty Hugo * Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Gun (Clue: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingeprints 00:30:00 * Talk to Rain Hutchingson * Talk to Betty Hugo * Investigate Candy Store (Clue: Plate) * Examine Plate (Clue: Food Residue) * Analyze Food Residue 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats beignets) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to Betty Hugo * Investigate Toy Factory (Clue: Crumpled Paper, Gun) * Examine Crumpled Paper (Clue: Anti-depressants) * Analyze Anti-depressants 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer is on anti-depressants) * Talk to the Toy Factory owner. * Examine Gun (Clue: Blood) * Analyze Blood 06:00:00 (Clue: Murder Weapon Found) * Talk to Rain * Talk to Paul * Talk to Betty * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Rain * Investigate Toy Making Station (Clue: Scar Lotion) * Analyze Scar Lotion 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer has a scar) * Talk to Betty * Talk to Rain * Talk to Paul * Talk to James * Talk to Anne * Investigate Security Place (Clue: Heart) * Examine Heart (Clue; Fibers) * Analyze Fibers 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears yellow clothes) * Talk to Rain * Arrest killer * Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Additional Investigation * Talk to Betty * Investigate Headquarters (Clue: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key 04:00:00 * Give USB key to Betty (50 xp) * See the toy owner. * Investigate Toy Making Station (Clue: Alligator toy) * Examine Alligator toy (Clue: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Clue: Paul's Fingerprints) * Give back Alligator toy to Paul's son (Reward: Toy Rabbit) * Investigate Next Case (3 stars) Category:GreenLand Category:QueenVille